wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Colbert Nation/Forum Mujahideen
The ColbertNation "Forum Mujahideen" were founded by user SoCal, by chance, while making a point to the infamous (for lack of a more derogatory term) GeraldRFord and his belief that all Muslims were out to get him by the off hand creation of a militant avatar and the caption "Commin' for you Ger!". Since then, the ranks have swelled to include such members as Dexter_Sinister, InfoLandsknecht, Eaglebear, Papa Bear, Derrik "The Icelander", AhhDiddums, and thedanman344. Origin thedanman344: "For some reason I don't "get" the whole "put militants as our avatars" thing. Is it some inside thing?" Dexter_Sinister: "There's not much to get about it. It started with socal, and now I'd say the avatars more or less represent the group of the most politically malcontent posters here." '' '''SoCal': "And I just did it as a reaction to Ger thinking all Muslims came equipped with a bomb and were out to get him for his "freedoms." ''The first one had "Commin' for you Ger!" captioned across the top. It started a chain reaction that Dex explained above. We now make up the Forum Mujahideen, terrorizing ignorance wherever it pops up. ''"Allahu Akbar!" Philosophy Simply put, there comes a point in the life of every nation where armed resistance on behalf of its people becomes the intuitively obvious choice. The Forum Mujahideen are simply here to reacquaint Americans with this concept. It would also be fair to say that in addition to being malcontents of our corrupted two party system, the Forum Mujahideen also consider themselves as "it-getters" of Islam, as it were. While Papa Bear may be the only nominal Muslim among the ranks, all of the Mujahideen share the same core ideals of reverence and respect towards Islam, and support of sovereignty in the Arab world, ideals which happen to drive neocons thirsty for Muslim blood such as Ger off the wall. And admittedly yes, the mysterious and eccentric fashion sense of Islamic militants has inspired the avatars of the Forum Mujahideen. Gallery Under construction: avatar collection to be assembled here. Image:Infomuj.jpg|InfoLandsknecht Image:MujahadeenAfghan.jpg|InfoLandsknecht Image:HamasParade.jpg|InfoLandsknecht Image:Mujahideenww2.gif|Three Amigos, predecessors to the Mujahideen Image:Ebmuj2.gif|Eaglebear Image:Insurgent6a.jpg|Dex Image:Dexmuj.jpg|Dex Image:Insurgent5a.jpg|SoCal Image:Insurgent8a.jpg|SoCal Image:Insurgent10a.jpg|SoCal Image:Insurgent9a.jpg|SoCal Image:Papamuj.jpg|Papa Bear Image:141713757045e4bfc2a5572.jpg|Dex Image:AmbassZaeef1.jpg|Dex, during brief detention at Bagram AFB Image:Mujahideen_alfalluja301.jpg|Dex Image:Mujahideen_alfalluja23.jpg|Dex Forum Mujahideen Mission Statement The Forum Mujahideen have but one goal, as mentioned briefly above, to terrorize ignorance wherever it pops up. Too often children are being brought up lacking the ability to think critically and for themselves, instead relying on the options of their friends, parents, and favorite cable news chanel. The problem this presents is a serious one. An entire generation is growing up in a post 9/11 world and being inundated relentlessly with antiIslamic and prowar propaganda. We feel that this is done at the detriment of our society and should not be tolerated. In lieu of that, when such an example presents itself we band together in an attempt to educate the wayward fool and dispel some of his/her tightly held, ignorance based, beliefs. Examples of Targets: *"All Muslims are bad, as it is a religion based on violence." *"The answer to the War on Terror is to kill all the terrorists." *"Nothing bad was ever done in the name of Christianity." *"ReligionOfPeace.com is a credible website." *"There is no justification for terrorism." *"We did not bring 9/11 upon ourselves." *"There is a military solution that can end the War on Terror." Friends to the Mujahideen *"Outside the box" thinking *Freedom *Assault weapons (words people have to look up) *People who have actually read the Qur'an before commenting on it's contents *People who have studied Middle Eastern history before commenting on the regional geopolitics *People who have experience in the Arab community before commenting on the culture Enemies of the Mujahideen *Ignorant children, overweight sheltered 14 year old Canadian neocon talking point parrots in particular *New members who join the Nation with a, "Our country is so fucked up..." post as if they stumbled onto a secret *Repression of independent thought *ProDeath Propaganda *Haliburton/KBR *Fundamentalists *Pork Category:Not Terrorists